1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and a related navigation device, and more particularly, to an image processing method capable of detecting noise and a related navigation device with noise detection function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional optical mouse includes an optical emitter, an optical receiver and a processor disposed inside the housing. When the optical mouse moves, light emitted by the optical emitter can reflected from the table surface or the mouse pad to be received by the optical receiver, the processor analyzes the reflective light to recognize surface structural characteristic of the table surface or the mouse pad, and position variation of the surface structural characteristic within a visual field of the optical emitter can be utilized to calculate a displacement of the optical mouse. However, inner optical components (such as the lens) of the optical emitter and/or the optical receiver may be damaged or soiled to form the immovable noise within the visual field of the optical emitter, the displacement of the optical mouse may be misjudged by the processor due to the noise, and hand feeling and operational accuracy of the optical mouse is affected accordingly. Thus, design of an optical mouse with noise detecting function and having advantages of cheap material cost and preferred operational quality on the premise that has no additional physical components is an important issue in the optical navigation apparatus industry.